Fight and Protect
by Silentwish-x
Summary: Failed at the Title   Please Don't steal my Oc's  any character whos name you haven't seen in eaither Bleach or 07-Ghost. NOTE: Ayanami and Hyuuga come from Wiki, I haven't really watched the show x Dedicated to my friends who I love very much xx
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"The judgment will now be decided, ex fifth division captain Aizen Sosuke, you will be sentenced to the lowest underground prison level the 8th, Avici, for no less than 18,800 years"

The brown eyed man was bound to a chair in the middle of a court room, his right eye and mouth was visible through the black tape like binding, his eyes narrowed a cocky grin spread across his lips

"I see, Beings of your calibre decreeing your judgment on me is it? I find that somewhat ironic!"

His voice nonchalantly rang out, the judge stood his fist meeting with the desk causing the other Shinigami to jump, his voice boomed echoing around the room

"Traitor! Don't get cocky just because you're Immortal" He turned to the guards stood close to Aizen "Bind his mouth and eyes at once, his sentence will be raised to 20,000 years!"

"Yes sir!" The Shinigami chimed as the traitor was bound, and justice was finaly done.

There were many reminders of battles past strewn across the face of the solider – in fact he was nothing but scars. As he looked up at sun and produced a cloth from his pocket whipping the sweat from his forehead pulling down his ever present sunglasses, before whipping the back of his neck and placing the cloth back in his pocket "Damn this uniform" he cursed silently "It's too hot for these lands" He placed his sunglasses back on, estimating he'd have another two hours journey before reaching the base.

He reached towards a leather bag he carried with him making sure he still had the papers he was to personally present to Chief Ayanami once returning to base.

No one could have chosen anyone better than Major Hyuuga to carry the message from the authorities. Hyuuga was a well-respected subordinate to Ayanami, his sword ability surpassed that of most ranking even higher than himself.

Hyuuga placed the documents back into the leather back, and began on his trek towards base, the sun beating down on him.

"You're out of your mind Aya-tan!"

Ayanami had lost his temper at the majors words.

"I didn't heart that Hyuuga"

"Then I'll say it again; you've lost your mind!"

"Hyuuga you're a member of the Blackhawks, not a politician!"

"But sir, it's completely obvious the Shinigami will refuse such a stupid plan!"

"It's not our place to..."

"There'll be countless murders Aya-tan!"

"Hyuuga!"

Hyuuga knew he had crossed a line, as Ayanami felt the need to remind him who was leader

"Sir!"

"It's our job, Hyuuga, to do what is best for us, and make sure we are respected"

"With all respect sir, all this will do is give us the right to take the land belonging to Shinigami"

"It's an order Hyuuga"

"It's an unfair order, Sir"

"Do you intend to stay a member of the Blackhawks?"

There was a certain sharpness to the chiefs words, there was no need for him to repeat himself, Hyuuga retreated, his blood boiling, he was expecting some sort of empathy from the Chief of staff, of course it was his place to fight according to the orders from those of higher authority, though trying to claim the land from the Shinigami would be a difficult if not impossible task, Hyuuga having lived in the streets of Rukongai knew perfectly well how the Shinigami where strong, they wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Hyuuga you will be in charge of the five troops sent out to persuade the Shinigami to give up their land"

Ayanamis voice had cause the dark haired man to jump he spun around peering over the top of his glassed his nodded once

"Who are the Captains sir?" he asked, eager to know who he would be briefing

"Elman, Yoshioka, Gregory, Ohkuchi and when he returns from the streets of Rukongai … Kitamura"

"Haru Kitamura that murderer?"

"Hyuuga!"

Hyuuga shook his head; this time around he was almost regretting joining the Blackhawks.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Hinamori knew her time had come, for months she had been fading in and out of consciousness, but now she could hear the voices surrounding her become clearer, the even constant beeping of machines became louder, bracing herself she slowly opened her eyes scanning the blurry scene before her, awaiting for Isane to enter and poke yet another needle in her, turning her head to the side she spotted the bracelet reaching out she picked it up holding it into her hand. She smiled as she felt the cool silver again her skin, she'd partially remembered being given the charm bracelet in one of her moments of consciousness by the captain of squad ten, before he had departed on a mission along with the captain of squad 8 and 13, holding it up in front of her eyes, she saw the small ice charms that hung from it, one of the sun, a dragon, and a peach.

"When you wake up, I'll be back, but just in case, this'll always connect you to me, hold it tight, you'll feel my reatsu" those had been his words to her

"I have nothing to give you" she had weakly replied feeling slightly helpless

"Not to worry, we can always feel each other, just try it my peach" he had smiled at those words and gently kissed her "I'll always be with you"

As Hinamori placed the bracelet around her wrist the door to her room opened as Isane made her way inside, she smiled as she saw Hinamori was struggling to sit up

"Don't try to move too much Lieutenant Hinamori, Your body is still healing" She consoled placing her hand behind the girls back to support her to sit up, Hinamori smiled and nodded once

"I'm fine, I feel…better" she struggled to find the right words, and although the pain of her wounds still hurt her, the bracelet somehow made her stronger.

After a series of checks Isane had decided to let Hinamori return to her barracks, for a brief period at least, leaving her to get dressed she carefully closed the door, so for the next few minutes she'd be all alone, she sighed. She was lonely.

All so suddenly she missed her friends, Rangiku, her fellow lieutenants Hisagi and Kira , but she missed no one more than Hitsugaya.

The two of them had known each other since they were children, they would spend their days watching sunsets or playing in the rain, most often she was the one to catch the cold, Hitsugaya would pretend to be disgusted, but never refused to help when taking care of her, she smiled softly, those where memories she treasured, she remember the cutest smile appearing on his face as she returned from Shinigami academy that first year, though he was quick to wipe it away, it stayed with her eternally.

Slowly getting to her feet she reached for her Shinigami robes, her body was stiff and aches slightly as she pulled them on, but only because she'd spent the past 5 months laying in a hospital bed, wincing as she tied her lieutenants arm band around her right arm, a proud smile tugged at her lips, maybe now, everything could begin getting back to normal, if not better.


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

Seven days had passed Hinamori had gotten stronger with each passing day, though she still missed the others dearly and longed for them to return from their mission, she had just woken up to find it was a wonderful sunny morning, the night before she recalled sitting in her room with Isane, Hisagi Kira and Nemu talking of how the tenth division would soon be returning for their mission, Hinamori could hardly wait to see Hitsugaya's face as she personally greeted him.

Hinamori had made her way into Rukongai eager to bake some cookies for Hitsugaya's return, the town was quiet despite the sun having risen and the dogs had begun barking to great another day, unbeknown to herself Hinamori had begun humming softly to herself.

She Suddenly fell silent straining her ears, Something wasn't right, it was a clear morning the sun was shining and yet the sound of thunder growing closer could be heard, the dogs suddenly began to ferociously bark as panic cascaded over the town. Suddenly Hinamori realised that the sound wasn't that was thunder, but that of marching and the shouting of men.

Six young Shinigami recruits appeared in front of her, obviously not expecting an attack, but now there where tens of Blackhawk soldiers racing towards them waving their swords, Hinamori noticed some of them carried other object, she recognised there as guns from the books she had been reading. None of the six young Shinigami hesitated, protecting Rukongai was their job, no matter who the enemy.

Hinamori stood at watched, frozen to the spot as the six young men charged towards the soldiers, gunshot echoed through the town and three of the men fell, the other three continued to charge with an almighty scream two of them fell victim to the soldiers harsh blade, the finally Shinigami slashed at a nearby soldier sending both of them to the ground, cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted at all the towns folk to take cover, to alert all Captains and Lieutenants at once, then with another almighty gunshot the finally Shinigami fell his blood pooling around him.

Hinamori stood, frozen in her place, she couldn't move, yet she knew she had to "Tobiume!" she screamed the name in her head, thinking what a foolish idea it had been to leave her sword by her bedside that morning, she drew in a deep breath and ran as fast as she could through the chaos, to her barracks, attempting to ignore everything around her. Completely panic eloped the soul society, the Blackhawks shot a stabbed at anyone within their reach, they were amongst a small group of children making their way to safety, they shot or drove their sword into their backs, the ones who still struggled after the first blow received another, and then another. Hinamori saw one soiled place his gun in the mouth of an old woman, he waved his hand to farewell to her before pulling the trigger, she saw other men grab the young women drag them into the small huts and rape them, the bodies, blood, screams and gunshots filled the soul society, Hinamori attempted to put all this at the back of her mind, she needed one thing, reaching her room she rushed for her sword holding the hilt tightly a rush of relief flowed through her veins, knowing all too well she was in no state to fight she glanced through the window to see if she could escape she realised she'd have no choice but to run.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Haru Kitamura looked around him an air of satisfaction about him, he had received an order to inspect the town of Rukongai and the easiest way in to the soul society, he had also receives order to find the leader of these Shinigami, The Captain commander Jenruysai Yamamoto.

Looking at the carnage around him, a wicked grin came to his lips as he remembers his leaders words, he believed the only good Shinigami was a dead one, that's why despite knowing there would only be a few Shinigami in the town he had ordered his men to kill everyone

"No mercy to anyone" he had ordered before their attack "Remember a child today could be a Shinigami in six years, leaving the young women will allow them to produce more offspring and the old people will only create stories of our attacks, we must kill them all" he had then added with a sly smile "And if any of you boys are missing the girls you've left at home, the girls here will most certainly do"

The men had all laughed. Kitamura looked around, he was sure he'd seen a girl running for the trees and had carefully followed her undetected , he was now waiting for her to appear, after all if she was young, he deserved his fun as well.

His men by now where going around the body's making sure they were dead, only a few shot could be heard every now and then, silenced fell over the town of Rukongai.

Hinamori ran for her life, she had seen the man following her from a distance and knew she could reach the trees before he realised what her plan was. She held Tobiume tightly as she reached safety step by step. Behind her she heard footsteps and knew the solider was running at full speed, glancing behind her, he was almost on her heels she hurled herself to the ground pulling herself to sit up, she looked up at then man who was stood above her his pistol in his hand.

The solider was a big man, he looked strong and had dark stubble across his tanned skin, he seemed to be chewing something, he smiled and a row of brown teeth came to sight, he spat on the floor beside her feet before placing the pistol back in its holster.

A wave of relief washed over the small lieutenant, he wasn't going to shoot her after all, he outstretched out hand towards her, as if he was about to help her up, but the next second he had snatched Tobiume from her, she rose to grab her sword back but receives a fist to her face until she was left on the floor again.

"No!" she screamed

Kitamura grinned holding eh sword up high pulling it out of the scabbard "let's see if you feel this bitch!" he snapped the sword clean in two, Hinamori froze she wanted nothing more than to scream "Tobiume!" but the name froze on her lips, her eyes filled with fear, she wanted to be sick, the pain in her gut increased she wanted to die, just like Tobiume.

Kitamura hadn't finished yet, some of the other soldiers where making their way towards them and since he had an audience he was about to give them a real show, raising the toward half's of the sword above the small girls head snapping the hilt clean off of the blade, the men began to applaud him.

Hinamori was so frightened she didn't know what to do, she wanted to hurl herself at the solider, gout out his eyes, she wanted to kill him, but she couldn't do anything, she grabbed her hair and pulled it from the roots, she shoved her fingers to her mouth and bit down hard, throughout the ordeal her breathing had become unstable, her head was bleeding from where she had pulled out her hair, her mouth had filled with blood from her hands.

With the aid of the applause from the other men, Kitamura had played down his weapons and had begun to take off his clothes; he stepped over to Hinamori taking hold of her limp hand

"You don't want everyone to see do you?" he spat at her

"Tobiume!"

It didn't sound like Tobiume names, she knew perfectly well that the sound that came from her mouth sounded nothing like the name she wanted to call, but she wanted the men to know why, by now Kitamura had dragged her under a nearby tree and was stood above her

"Tobiume!" she attempted to screen, but she merely whispered the name

Kitamura laughed.

"Take off your clothes, slut!"

He reached forwards to grab her by the collar, he saw that she had placed her left hand across her chest in attempted to stop him; he grabbed hold of the seam ready to rip the garment off of her, that was when Hinamori screamed

"Tobiume!" she screamed into the man face at the same time she raised her free hand shooting a bold of red lightly towards him, but he was too quick for her, he locked his fingers around his wresting, testing his hand quickly, her bone cracked and splintered and her arm fell limp, Kitamura threw himself on top of Hinamori.

"Tobiume eh?" he hissed "That's the name of your precious sword?"

Hinamori lay unresponsive, she had no strength to fight him off, she had lost everything, she was about to be raped and killed, she was trying not to look into Kitamuras face, but he seemed instant on turning her head to face him, she grabbed at the earth below her, her tears flowed down her cheeks, but she didn't care, she held tightly onto the earth below her, she watched Kitamuras face as he neared the end, she move end her hand to grab at more earth.

Kitamura reached his climax and rolled off Hinamori. She lay there completely still, she'd managed to grab a rock, it wasn't a big rock, but it was hard.

Kitamura got up and returned to his clothes, he called out to his men "Anyone want a go, there is one hell of a cute thing here!" he sat on the ground to pull on his boots, he listened his head hearing the men trying to warn him, but he was too late, darkness engulfed him, Hinamori had hit him in the head with the rock.

She stood staring at the gash in the man's head for a few moments, her hazel eyes trailed over to the shards of her sword that lay beside him, she fell to her knees, holding her hands out in front of her she shot a fireball directly at the man's neck, the solders wouldn't shoot her they were too afraid of hitting their captain, Hinamori stood and ran into the trees.


End file.
